


Shilo finds adventure

by shiloh221b



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Sexy Times, Smut, zydrate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiloh221b/pseuds/shiloh221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While she was bug hunting Shilo runs into the Grave Robber and she is suddenly curious about the world outside her house</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shilo finds adventure

“GRAVE ROBBER!”  
“Shit.” the grave robber scooped up his supplies and ran. GenCo was sending out more and more security in the graveyards, it was getting a lot harder to extract Zydrate from the dead. The grave robber ran as fast as he could while also trying to hide from other GenCops. He hid behind a large tombstone while he caught his breath. He packed his supplies up better and shoved them into his coat pocket. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a door open, and a girl walk out slowly. The girl looked about 17. Poor her, he was about to get involved in some trouble.   
The Grave Robber snuck up behind the girl and covered her mouth.  
“Shhh, I won’t hurt you as long as you behave. We are going back where you came from. I just need shelter for a bit. And you need to stay inside before you get arrested.” The Grave Robber dragged them both back inside and let the girl go. The Grave Robber thought she was going to run, but she didn’t. She just looked out the window, frowning.   
“I almost had it!” She yelled and threw the jar in her hands.   
“Almost had what?”   
“A bug. I collect them.” The Grave Robber just laughed.   
“Why are you bug hunting in a cemetery. You are going to get arrested.” The girl looked at him, confused.   
“Why would I be arrested?”   
“Are you kidding? Do you know what I am? Whats out there?” The girl looked down and shook her head. “The GenCops will think you are a Grave Robber. That’s what I am. I extract Zydrate from the dead.”   
“Zydrate? Thats the blue goo, right?”   
“You don’t get out much do you?”   
“I can’t I have a disease.” The girl looked at her wrist. “I have to go.” She grabbed her book and walked over to the jar, then picked that up.   
“Wait, what is your name?”   
“Shilo Wallace.” Thats when the Grave Robber realized that the name on the tombstone matched hers.   
“This your mom then?” Shilo nodded.   
“You can stay here as long as you need to. Bye.” Shilo put her gas mask on and walked through the hall back to her house. Shilo couldn’t help but be excited. That was the first real, alive person she had seen besides her dad. So what if he was a criminal to GenCo? 

 

The Grave Robber laid on the cold, stone ground, thinking about the girl he just met. She didn’t run from him, or hit him, like everyone but Zydrate addicts do, (actually, they still did that). She had no idea about anything. He liked how innocent she was, you didn’t see much of it these days. The Grave Robber fell asleep thinking about her.

 

Shilo’s dad knocked on her door, then walked in. Shilo was organizing her bug collection.   
“How was your day dad?” She asked, examining a marbled black and blue beetle.   
“Ok. Lots of patients today.” Her dad put her medicine in her drink and walked it over to her.  
“Tell me about Grave Robbers and Zydrate.” Her dad dropped her glass.   
“WHAT!? I...Shilo, where did you hear these words?” Shilo knew she had to make an excuse, fast.   
“T.V. I was browsing stations and I just heard those words.”   
“It’s grown up stuff Shilo. You won’t ever have to deal with it.” Shilo’s dad started to get another glass of her medicine ready. Shilo couldn’t stop thinking about the Grave Robber, and Zydrate, and why her dad freaked out when she said something about it. Her curiosity was peaked. She had to see the Grave Robber again. 

That night shilo snuck out to her mother's tomb. She didn’t know what she was going to do, she just knew she had to see him again. When she got to the tomb, the Grave Robber was asleep. She went over to him and sat down, then started to shake him. He woke up quickly and grabbed her and pinned her to the ground. When he looked down he saw Shilo, she was very shocked. He couldn’t help but be turned on at the way she looked under him, but he got off of her and helped her sit up.   
“Sorry. Reflexes. Late night bug hunting?”  
“No. I just wanted to see you. I’ve never met anyone before. The only human i’ve talked to was my dad. I’m sick of being at home. I want out. I want adventure. So I snuck away.”   
“Well, well, well. You arnt as innocent as I thought. I know just where to take you.” The Grave Robber stood up and offered his hand to her. She took it and he helped her up. Still holding her hand, they snuck through the graveyard, to the Zydrate addicts home. 

 

“This is where you...work?” Shilo asked.   
“Work and live.” Shilo stared at the strangely dressed people around her. Some were laying on the ground, dead or asleep, she didn’t know. Some were fighting, others having sex on the filthy ground. When they saw the Grave Robber they stopped and rushed towards him.   
“Zydrate!” One of the naked girls yelled  
“Please tell me you have some!” A man with short green hair asked  
“I’ll blow you for some Z!” Another woman said.   
“Grave Robber!” A woman yelled. Shilo didn’t think much of it until everyone backed away from him and looked at her.   
“Thats Amber Sweet!” Shilo said with excitement. Grabbing the Grave Robbers arm.  
“Don’t get too excited sweety.” Replied the Grave Robber.  
“Where is my Z?” Amber asked. The crowd complained, saying they wanted some too.   
“I don’t have any!” The Grave Robber yelled and the crowd moaned and went back to what they were doing. Amber looked at him skeptically, then at Shilo.   
“Where did you pick this whore up?”  
“Hey!” Shilo yelled.  
“Come on honey,” Amber turned her attention to the Grave Robber, “I know you have some.”  
“None. Blame your daddy.” Amber slapped him and stormed off. But before she left the alley she turned back.   
“You better have some Z next time. Or else.” With that, she left. The Grave Robber grabbed Shilo’s hand and they went through a metal door. Shilo watched the Grave Robber as he took off his boots and laid on his bed. He looks really handsome like that… Shilo thought before she sat on the bed next to him.   
“Amber isnt very nice.” she said.   
“No. Most of the people out there arn’t. I don’t see why you wanted to be out here.”   
“Well...you arnt mean.” The Grave Robbers heart stopped. If only this girl knew all that he had done. He sat up and ran his hand through his long hair.   
“I...uh...well...I’m not the best, kid.”   
“I’m not a kid.”   
“Sure.” The Grave Robber felt her stare, he looked up at her and saw just how beautiful she was. He wanted her. Badly. But he couldn’t. She was so innocent, and he was the first man besides her father that she met. It wouldn’t be fair. But how she looked at him right now made him instantly hard.   
BEEP BEEP  
“What was that?” The Grave Robber asked.   
“My alarm. I have to take my meds.” Shilo reached into her bag and grabbed out a bottle and swallowed down a couple of pills. “So, where am I going to sleep?”   
“Uh, here with me, I guess. I mean, if you are ok with it…”  
Shilo nodded and laid down. She fell asleep instantly The graverobber laid next to her and looked at her. “You are beautiful.” He whispered before he too, fell asleep.

 

Shilo woke up to her wrist band beeping. Her dad was calling her. Shit. The constant beeping woke up the Grave Robber.   
“Pills?”  
“No...my dad.”   
“Shit.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Are you going to tell him where you are?”  
Shilo shook her head then answered her wrist band.  
“Shilo! Where are you!” Her dad yelled, worriedly  
“I ran away. I don’t want to be home. You can’t keep me locked up forever.” With that she hung up. “My dad will be able to track my bracelet down.   
“Take it off, quick.” She did what he said. Grave Robber took it and ran it out to one of the druggies. He gave her orders to take this and go as far as she can, then bury it. 

 

That day Shilo stayed with the druggies while the Grave Robber went to get some Z. Shilo was fascinated with them, and they were actually really interesting. Her favorite was the man with the green hair. He showed her around.   
“So,” the green haired man asked, “You try Z yet?”  
“No!”   
“You so have to! Its like a rush youve never experienced.”

 

A feww hours later the Grave Robber appeared with a ton of Zydrate. Everyone made a line and he shot them up with Z. Then Amber Sweet came. She started to grind herself on the Grave Robber. Shilo was furious with seeing this. She ran into the Grave Robbers room. Whats wrong with me...I just met him...why am I jealous.   
A few minutes past before the Grave Robber came in. Shilo looked up at him, a tear down her face.  
“No, I didn’t do anything with her.”  
“Whatever.”  
“I didn’t. I don’t want her. I want you.” The Grave Robber stopped. He couldn’t believe he said that.   
“Really?” He nodded.  
“I want you too.”   
“Re-”  
“I wanna try Z too.”   
“You sure?” Shilo nodded. The Grave Robber put a vial in the gun and walked towards Shilo.   
“Wait.” He knew exactly what she wanted. He leaned down and started kissing her. She pushed her body into him. He was already hard, and Shilo noticed. She pulled back. “You really do want me, huh?” He laughed and started kissing her again. He lifted Shilo up and placed her on the bed. He took off her shoes and tights and lifted her skirt up. He put the gun to her thigh.  
“You ready?” She nodded and he shot her, giving her only a small amount since this was her first time. She arched her back and moaned. He knew the very first hit of Z would be pleasurable and orgasmic, he was use to it. But hearing her moaning and arching her back like that was the hottest thing he had ever seen, and he was harder than he had ever been before.   
He put the gun down and kissed her thigh where he shot her.  
“That felt amazing.” Shilo said. The Grave Robber kissed between her thighs outside her underwear and looked up at her.   
“I can recreate that feeling.” He said seductively before taking her skirt and panties off. He stood up and took off the rest of her clothes before taking off his shirt. While he was focussing on getting his shirt off Shilo started to unbutton his jeans. He was shocked at how eager she was. She pulled his pants down and stared at his erect penis. She took it in her hands and kissed it.   
He couldn't wait any longer. He pushed her down onto the bed and started kissing her neck. She moaned.  
“Ive never felt like this before.” She said, holding his long hair in her hands.   
“I’m the first man you’ve been with and your first time having Z.”   
“Take me now.” She begged him and he obliged. He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly started to go inside her. She held onto him tight, leaving scratch marks on his back. He pulled out of her when he was halfway in and he could have sworn she whined. He did it again and again before he decided he had teased her enough and he entered her fully She arched her back and scratched his back more. He trusted himself in and out of her. She was moaning. He went faster and faster loving the way she looked in this much pleasure   
She started to moan louder and he felt her shudder under him. He kept going, not giving her a break and soon she was brought to another orgasm. After he had made her orgasm a few more times he was ready for his own pleasure. He thrust into her hard cumming inside of her, then collapsing on top of her.   
“That was way better then the Z injection.” Shilo said, catching her breath 

“I’m glad you think so.” The Grave Robber laughed. He looked down at her again, her eyes still filled with lust. He couldn’t help but be hard again. Shilo smiled, then moved to lay on top of him. He stared at he naked body in awe.  
“Ready for another round?” Shilo asked before starting to ride him.


End file.
